I Love You,Sango
by ZombieZapper101
Summary: Sango falls in love with the new boy who joined the group, does he love her back and will a certain lecherous monk be jealous?
1. She Loves Me

Disclamer:I don't own Inuyasha or anything of it.

Author's Note: This is mostly fluffy and lots of romance.

Chapter 1:She likes me

(Sango's P.O.V.)

I sat at the corner of the hut we were staying at,stareing at Norman, who joined our group a month ago.

(Flashback)

_We were walking along the path toward another village, with rumors of demons attacking it day after day,when a bright purple light appered right in front of us and a boy about my age was uncounois and lying on the ground, he told us all about his power of time travel and he hasen't been able to get back to his time ever since._

_(End Flashback)_

I have been starting to feel something for him, since I first saw him. I think I'm falling in love with him.


	2. Feelings Reveled

Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha or anything of it.

Author's Note:This fanfic will have Extreme fluff,romance,jealousy,and a little violence.

Chapter 2:Feelings Revealed

(Norman's P.O.V.)

I noticed Sango looking at me,when I asked if anything was wrong, she turned away and was blushing. I know I've always felt something toward her,it wasen't hate,or jealousy,it was love. I knew I was in love with her, but I don't know if she likes me back.

(8:30 P.M.)(Continuing Norman's P.O.V.)

I stood up in the shack,and went outside and sat by a tree with a beautiful view of the night time sky."I hope Sango likes me",I said. Later, I noticed Sango come up and sat right next to me and said,"What's wrong Norman?". "I'm fine,please leave me alone",I said as I got up and sat on the ground and stared out into the sky,Sango came over and sat by me and said,"Norman,I have something I want to tell you.""Yes Sango, what is it you want to tell me?" "I...lo..love..you.",she mumbled."What?",I said. "I love you Norman",she said with tears coming down her face. "Please don't cry Sango",I said as I pulled her for a hug. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I said,"I love you too,Sango". She pulled away from me and said "You Do?" "Yes I do, I have always loved you and I always will. We started to get closer and closer until we were lip-locked and I kissed her very deeply and passiontly.

We knew this would be the begining of a beautiful relationship.

A/N:This is chapter 2, I hope you like it.The next chapter will have Miroku catching Norman and Sango kissing and this will start a little jealousy-and-fight. Please submit any suggestions for later chapters and when I finish chapter 3, enjoy!


	3. Busted

Disclamer:I do not own Inuyasha or anything of it.

Author's Note:This chapter will have Miroku catching a kiss between Norman and Sango and there will be mostly a fight this entire chapter. Sorry I've haven't Updated,It took me a while for this to upload on Fanfiction, So enjoy Chapter 3, you will be gasping after this, I promise!

Chapter 3:Busted!

(Sango's P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning and didn't see Norman in sight, I went outside and saw him coming toward the hut with a bucket of fish, a bucket of milk, and a bucket of eggs." Norman!",I said as I went up and hugged him. "Where you get these?", I said. "I got up this morning and we had nothing to eat, so I went over to the nearest village and got a job working for a little farmer and I milked the cows,collected some eggs from chickens,and he paid me. I then went down to a hot spring straight in front of the shack doors, caught a few fish down by a pond near hot spring and washed up at the hot spring after I caught the fish.",he said. "Oh, you didn't have to go and get us food.",I said and I gave him a kiss.

(Norman's P.O.V.)

Sango then gave me a kiss and kissed her back with a lot of passion and then I heard someone scream "SANGO!".

(Miroku's P.O.V.)

I just saw the woman I loved kiss Norman and I now just want to hurt him. "Sango, how dare you kiss that stupid con-air kiss-up?", I said. She then came and slapped me across the face,like when I grop her butt. I slapped her back and grabbed her hair and Norman said while getting in a stance," Let her go,Miroku you lecherous monk,who asks every woman in your sight to bare your child, why don't you just pick one woman and stop insulting every other woman you ask to bare you're child?" "Why don't you butt out, the only woman I want to bare my child is Sango.",said Miroku, still holding Sango up by her hair. "Mummble?", Sango mumbled. "What did you say, wench?",said Miroku. "The only person's child I'll bare is Norman's!",said Sango.

"What!",screamed Miroku.

(Norman's P.O.V.)

Sango just said that she would bare my child and Miroku looked pissed. "Miroku, for the last time, leave Sango alone or pay the ultimate price.",I said.

"What price?",he asked. I then dropped-kicked him into a tree and started banging his head into a tree,"Don't..treat..women..like..that..!",I said while bashing his head into the tree. Later after I fought Miroku, I put him back into the shack and he dosen't remember anything since the fight,me and Sango told him he was attacked by demons.

(That Night)(Continuing Norman's P.O.V.)

That night after the crazy morning, me and Sango were the only ones in the shack, because Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala went into the nearest village to try and find some dinner with the money I earned from the farmer at the crack of dawn. "Sango",I asked. "Yes",she said. "Did you really mean that you would bare my child?",I asked.

"Yes, I did, because I love you so much, I would marry you and settle down with after we were done looking for the jewel shards.",she said. "I feel the same way when I'm around you Sango",I said. I layed a kiss on her lips as she layed down to go to sleep and she asked me,"Do you want to sleep with me, I love you and you love me, who cares what the others think, we love each other, so does it matter?"

"You're right Sango, who cares what we do, so I'll sleep with you, as much I love you, I wouldn't give a care what others thought, and I would give my life to protect you, and I would be with, even after the end of time.",I said. So I scooted right next to her, and she snugled right close to my chest and we fell asleep toghether and we didn't give a care what the others thought. As long as she loved me and I loved her, we would be toghether forever.

A/N:Here's chapter 3. There's going to be more chapters, if you want to make any suggestions, just send it to me, at my profile and enjoy chapter 4 when I write it!


	4. Reveling to Inuyasha and Kagome

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything of it.

Author's Note:So sorry i've haven't updated, school, you know. on with the story! Here's a flashback to freshen your memory.

_That night after the crazy morning, me and Sango were the only ones in the shack, because Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala went into the nearest village to try and find some dinner with the money I earned from the farmer at the crack of dawn. "Sango",I asked. "Yes",she said. "Did you really mean that you would bare my child?",I asked._

_"Yes, I did, because I love you so much, I would marry you and settle down with after we were done looking for the jewel shards.",she said. "I feel the same way when I'm around you Sango",I said. I layed a kiss on her lips as she layed down to go to sleep and she asked me,"Do you want to sleep with me, I love you and you love me, who cares what the others think, we love each other, so does it matter?"_

_"You're right Sango, who cares what we do, so I'll sleep with you, as much I love you, I wouldn't give a care what others thought, and I would give my life to protect you, and I would be with, even after the end of time.",I said. So I scooted right next to her, and she snugled right close to my chest and we fell asleep toghether and we didn't give a care what the others thought. As long as she loved me and I loved her, we would be toghether forever._

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4: Revealing to Inuyasha and Kagome

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

We arrived back at the shack, late at night. We walked in and saw Norman and Sango laying under a blanket in the corner of the shack. We thought we would ask them in the morning. "Inuyasha, I need to ask you a very important question.", I told him. "Yeah what is it?", he asked. "Look at Norman and Sango, they love each other very deeply, and I wanted to ask you, do you love me like they love each other?", I asked him. "Ye...ys...yes, yes I do.", he said." I love you, Inuyasha.", I said. "I love you too, Kagome.", He said, then we kissed very passiontly. We parted and laid down in the other corner of the room. Waiting to ask Norman tommorow if he wanted to ever go back home.

(Miroku's P.O.V.)

_"Man, I thought Sango loved me instead of Norman.", _I thought.

_"It must be that I ask every woman to bear my child and I grop her butt."_ I saw Inuyasha and Kagome lay down in another corner and Shippo and Kilala lay in the middle of the shack. So, I went to the side of the shack and closed my eyes, waiting for morn.

(A/N): So what do you think, please R&R!


End file.
